emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7266 (19th August 2015)
Plot Alicia tries to convince Leyla that she wasn't to blame for Megan's miscarriage and Emma shows James the photos she ordered of the wedding. In the café Ashley fells guilty about not calling Sandy a taxi the previous day. James drops the wedding photos round to Debbie and Pete, and offers for he and Emma to take Moses for a few days whilst Sarah and Jack are ill. Debbie reluctantly agrees as long as Emma isn't left alone with Moses whilst Pete searches the Hotten Courier website for any reports of a body being found. Kerry tries to talk Dan round and tells him to be there for his daughter. Emma is surprised when James returns to Dale View with baby Moses, but Finn is even more surprised when James says he is moving in, temporarily. Laurel tries to ask Jai for her old job back but he is distracted when he learns that Kirin and Belle have been making their cordials in his factory. Belle offers Laurel an afternoon working for she and Kirin, as they have been let down by agency staff. Rishi tells Jai that his actions have made him a disgrace to the family name, and that he is not his son until he changes his ways. Emma and James clear out Ross' room for James, but she is surprised when she find's his phone, with all of his messages from Donna on it. James tries to calm Emma's fears over Ross's phone, saying that Ross has had other things on his mind recently, like Moses. Cain is annoyed that Emma has Moses and tells Debbie that every time Pete looks at her he will see her and Ross. Megan tells Rishi that she has frozen Jai's assets and tells her to get her solicitor to send the bill to him. Debbie calls Pete home from work early, and tries to seduce him in a revealing red dress, although he rejects her advances. Marlon, Doug and April attend the cordial marketing event, where Belle tries to get Marlon to take some for the pub. Laurel, in full bee costume is shocked to see them at the launch and is self-conscious. Dan visit's Ruby at the chapel of rest. Laurel tells April her how she was dressed in a bee costume when she first came to the village, and how she had nothing then, and not much has changed. April assures Laurel she now has a family and she and Leo. Marlon and Doug are shocked to see Laurel in the bee costume. Emma goes through Ross's mail convinced something bad has happened to him and discovers that his car has been impounded but James dismisses her worries. Finn finds Ross' wallet and James opens Ross' debit card statement to discover that no money has been taken out of his account since the day he disappeared. Emma insists that Ross must be dead. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Facotry floor and office *Holdgate Farm - Grounds *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Chapel of Rest Memorable dialogue Megan Sharma: "Oh, she'll soon be back in her her diamante thong twerking for small change" (about Leyla Harding) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes